Naruto's Lucky Day
by bunji the wolf
Summary: On the day of Festival of the Chunin exam, Naruto meets Kin however not as enemies. Will Naruto find a new friend within the hands of the evil sound village? Or will he find Kin more then just a new friend? NarutoXKinXTayuya
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Naruto series**

**Chapter I-When our eyes met**

"Just face it Naruto, I'm stronger and smarter then you. It's a well know fact." Sasuke said right in Naruto's face while Naruto growl like a beast in anger.

"Oh yeah well who ask you, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled

"Tsk whatever loser." Sasuke said

'_Just because he's an Uchiha doesn't mean he can push me around!' _Naruto thought

"Look guys you can beat each up later ok I have to file this report on the mission. So you guys have the day off." Kakashi said as he vanished in smoke but before he vanished in smoke "Bye-bye." He said

Shortly after Kakashi left, Konohamaru and his friend shown up.

"Come on Boss remember you promise to play ninja with us today!" Konohamaru yelled

"Oh did I say that oops Heh." Naruto rub the back of his head while sweat dropping.

"Boss what wrong you ok?" Konohamaru asked Naruto

"Y-yeah I'm fine just I might have over did on that way today." Naruto chuckle

"A ninja playing ninja that is so twisted." Sakura said while walking over to them staring at Naruto _'My ninja's skills are worst then his unbelievable!'_

'_She staring right at me I'm turning red!' _Naruto blush while laughing.

'_The way she looking at him…that it!' _Konohamaru though

"Hey Boss is this girl your girlfriend!" Konohamaru grin at Naruto

"Huh!" Naruto spoke with a confuse look.

'_Say what!'_ Sakura thought

"Well you can tell she's crazy about me." Naruto laughed

"WRONG!" Sakura punched Naruto sending the boy flying to a franc while Konohamaru and his friends were in deep to see their boss got his ass handed to a girl.

"What kind of girlfriend are you!" Konohamaru yelled while watching his friend keep on Naruto, Konohamaru yelled out "Your witch and you super ugly too!"

Sakura grew a vein on her head while cracking her knuckles as Konohamaru sweat drop. Few moments later both Naruto and Konohamaru had large bumps on their heads.

"I don't think she's even human did you see how wide her forehead is!"

And thru began hell for Konohamaru and his friend along with Naruto, while Konohamaru crash into a Sand ninja wearing an all black outfit with a large wrap bandages on his back, the Sand Ninja by Konohamaru by the neck of his shirt and raise him up high in the air "Hey watch it kid?"

"Kankuro put him down or you'll pay for later." Spoke the blonde four pony tail hair girl.

"Come we're alone no one will know heh." Kankuro said

"Hey put my friend down or else!" Naruto ran toward Kankuro, but Kankuro use his puppet act to make Naruto fall down on his back "What the hell was that!"

"More Genin man your village is full of weak punks!" Kankuro chuckle

Before Kankuro was about to teach Konohamaru a lesson someone toss a rock at which turn out be Sasuke Uchiha to save the day (save the day yeah right!) "Hey let the kid go or else." Sasuke said

"Oh Sasuke-kun you're here!" Sakura said with eye of heart for him leaving Naruto in the dusk.

"All talk and no show just what you leaf ninja are all about." Kankuro said as he was about to use his puppet weapon crow.

"That's enough Kankuro your making yourself looks like a fool." The voice spoke

"R-right sorry about that Gaara." Kankuro lower his head trying to look at his little brother in the eye.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara vanish from hanging from the tree down to ground "Come on lets go, I didn't come here to play around."

"Hey wait!" Sasuke said "Hey you!"

Temari turn around "Oh you mean me?"She smiles with a small blush across her face.

Sasuke shook his head "No the one with the red hair who are you?" Sasuke asked

Gaara turn around "My name is Gaara of the Desert. I like to your name too."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke smirk

"I'll remember that name." Gaara nod his head.

"Hey wanna know who I am? I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto smiled

Gaara turn away while saying to Naruto "I couldn't care less who you are." Naruto sweat drop as Gaara walked off with his big brother and sister.

'_I made myself look like a fool damn it!' _Naruto curse himself

Meanwhile up the tree the tree Sound Genin were there watching the whole event.

"So that's Sasuke Uchiha." Dosu said

"He doesn't seem all that." Zaku said while Kin chuckle

"Remember our mission Zaku." Dosu stare at his team mate "Yeah I know." Zaku said while he rolls his eyes as both Zaku and Dosu left the area. While Kin stay behind only a little bit.

"Hey Konohamaru do I really look uncool?" Naruto said while hoping his favorite and only student would say something good about him however…

"Nope compare to you and Sasuke yeah Boss your really uncool." Konohamaru said while grinning.

"Damn it." Naruto sweatdrop again while Kin couldn't help but chuckle and let out a small laugh. Naruto heard her laugh and right before Naruto could who was there Kin quickly vanish.

**A two day later:**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura enter the large classroom filled with different ninjas from each different village, Mist, Grass, Lighting, Suna, Sound, Rain, Rock, and others.

Shortly Naruto's team met up with other rookies of Konoha and thus becoming the nine rookies of Konoha. After a good old talk to talk with one another the nine rookies met a leaf ninja they never met before his name was Kabuto.

"So you rookies think you can past these exams?" Kabuto spoke to them "The exams aren't easy their tough no knows it might get you killed. But hey I took my exams seven times."

Dosu and Zaku, Kin overheard Kabuto spoke of the sound village not being well known and it was a small village, so Dosu and Zaku decide to give Kabuto a few lesson in respecting other's villages.

Few moments later everyone took the written exams which Naruto didn't really feel good about. He didn't kill test not one bit he hated written exams. But thanks to him many ninjas decided to stay and thus everyone past the first exam of the Chunin Exams and thought it would be easy.

Well until a certain crazy but hot Jounin came to spoiler everyone's fun.

**That evening of Chunin exam Festival:**

Everyone was enjoying themselves partying with others or eating food or just enjoying the view of beauty this festival had. As for Naruto well for Naruto he was there sitting on his rooftop having a nice view of everything.

This was the first time to see the festival so filled with life and enjoyment, the festival in the past Chunin exams were never this lifeful maybe it has something to do Naruto's voice wisdom he did that morning?

Whatever the cast Naruto was enjoying the view.

Naruto decide to go to the school see if anyone from the Chunin exam was there.

**Ninja academy:**

No one was at the front of the academy Naruto only sighed "Maybe everyone all at the festival. I should have known."

"Only an idiot would come back here." A voice spoke out.

Naruto look behind to see Kin the Sound village kunoichi sitting in the swing under the tree where Naruto always sit whenever he felt like crap or worst.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Naruto asked Kin "Wait a minute I seen you before. You and your friends attack Kabuto." Kin chuckle with a cocky smile "Relax orange boy my friends wasn't going to kill him just play around."

"So what are you doing anyway?" He asked the raven hair girl.

"I'm bored and my team mate went off somewhere." Kin told Naruto as Naruto was listening "And? Why don't you go and party like everyone else."

"Why aren't you partying with your friends? You're the hero of today." Kin told him "Your big mouth helped a lot of ninjas today."

Naruto smiled at Kin "Thanks." While Kin smiled back _'This one is different from his team mates._'

"Looks like I'm not the only one bored." Kin got up from the swing and grab Naruto's right hand "Come on." Kin drag Naruto with her "Hey where we're going?"

**Konoha's Festival: Dance Club**

Inside the large dance club, Naruto saw almost everyone in Konoha was here. The club was dark with flashing colors as loud music was being played. Naruto saw Kakashi Hatake with Might Guy and Kurenai with Asuma chatting together and enjoying a few drinks.

"Don't tell me you never been to a dancing club before?" Kin said to Naruto.

"Sorry, first time being here." He said back

"So you can't dance then?" Kin said while Naruto felt he was going to get embarrass "I can't dance."

"Come on." Kin pull Naruto to the dance floor as the music was being played.

Music change to a more cool jazz funky jam, an easy nice beat to the music, as Kin was a good dance her body was moving to the beat, while Naruto didn't move at all he felt real shy. But Kin told Naruto "Come on you can do it, just follow the beat."

Naruto closes his eyes and listen to the beat of the music as his body start moving on his own. Both Naruto and Kin were dancing together as they were a young couple, Naruto kept listening to the loud beats and follow them as his body move to the music while Kin was move her hips and spin around twice and laugh while moving her arms like how Naruto's arms were moving up and down to the beat of the music.

"Hey, what's your name?" Naruto asked Kin

"It's Kin." She said

"Naruto," he spoke his name. As Naruto's eyes and Kin's met Naruto saw something about Kin something he wasn't sure about but something special about her, he started to like about her. She didn't look cold or rude like her team mates she looked like she was bored and wanted to have fun like a young teenage girl.

So Naruto said to her "Kin why are you doing this you do know we'll be enemies tomorrow." as Kin knew but she only said "Friends today enemies tomorrow." Then again Naruto and his team will be fighting everyone in the Chunin exam which means when their own leaf ninjas.

So Naruto and Kin kept dancing to the music until it stop when it did the lights came on and everyone was clapping their hands together for Naruto and Kin.

"Nice moves Naruto." Kakashi spoke

Naruto blush while scratching his right cheek "Hehe thanks Kakashi-sensei."

"Didn't think you could dance Naruto." said Kiba with a cocky smirk.

"Well it's a first time for everything." Naruto laughed then Naruto saw Kin left the dance club, Naruto follow Kin outside.

"Kin?" Naruto peek his head out only to be grabbed by Kin's team mates Zaku and Dosu.

"Well looky here well isn't it Kin's little stalker." Zaku said

"Stalker whoa you got it all wrong." But Naruto was cut off by Dosu "Your words won't save you. Why were you following Kin? We saw you trying to win our team mate over so you can win this exam? I must say that a sneaky move you're pulling."

Dosu then push Naruto to the ground and point down at Naruto "We'll let you off with a warning kid, stay away from Kin. If you know what's good for you." Dosu turn and walk off as Zaku grin at Naruto "Next time we won't be nice punk."

'_Ok what the hell just happen and what the hell is their problem?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he pick himself up _'Whatever but it was nice to meet Kin even if we'll be enemies tomorrow.'_

**Elsewhere:**

In a hotel not far from the dance club, Kin was in her room brushing her long black hair with a comb. Dosu and Zaku entered Kin's room "Kin we need to talk."

"What is it now you two?" she asked her team mates.

"What were you doing with that kid?" Zaku asked while Kin sigh "Having fun what else? I got bored you two were having fun doing whatever. I saw him and decide to have some fun what of it?"

"Don't get too close to him he's the enemy and remember our mission." Dosu told Kin as Kin didn't seem to worry about the mission "Don't worry I didn't forget the mission."

"Good." Dosu and Zaku left Kin's room while Kin looked herself in the mirror and smiled "He did turn out to be a good dancer." she giggle.

**The Next Day: Forest of Death**

Everyone arrive at the forest of death, ready to take the next part of the exams. However Konohamaru and his friends came to visit Naruto, and in which it turn out before the second part of the exam begins there something the Third Hokage wanted to overlook and ask Anko's present which gave everyone who was ready for the an hour break before it begins.

Naruto sat beside a tree waiting for the next part of the exams to come.

"Look like you show up as well." said a familiar voice. As Naruto look to his left to see Kin walking toward Naruto, "Kin." He said her name with joy.

"Sorry about my team mates the other day, hope they didn't rough you up too much." Kin apology to Naruto as the orange jumpsuit ninja smiled "No it's ok Kin they didn't rough me up too much, anyway I'm ready for the second exam anytime."

"Your team mates sure don't like you huh?" Kin could saw how Sasuke easily piss off Naruto and how mean Sakura can get at Naruto. Naruto sweatdrop "Don't worry they don't seem like it but they my team mates and we just need to work together then everything will be fine.

"I mostly about Sakura then Sasuke just because he's an Uchiha don't mean he should be team leader. Everyone think he's cool man it gets me real piss off." Naruto frowned.

"You should deserve better your different from them." Kin told him.

"I don't know about that, everyone different. But none of that matters. We're ninja let see who can be the best huh." Naruto grin at Kin while Kin sigh shook her head and left Naruto be but not without waving goodbye to him.

'_He's different I can tell by his eyes he's different.'_

"We warn him." Zaku said to Dosu.

"Indeed, Kin is too nice for her own good. When we meet this Uzumaki we'll take care of him and the Uchiha." Dosu chuckle while Zaku smile "Sound like a plan beside he's smile is really pissing me off."

**Next Time-When our eyes met Part II**

**Hey everyone!**

**Pairing-KinXNarutoXTayuya**

**I hadn't done NarutoXKin in a while and well enjoy this one, Naruto won't be an idoit for long and Kin will be Naruto's girlfriend that goes for Tayuya as well. Kin won't be weak and of course Tayuya will be strong like her canon self kicking ass and cursing you out. **

**Well that's all I have to say at the moment later everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Naruto series**

**Chapter II-When our eyes met Part II**

**Forest of Death:**

With the second part of the exam was already underway. The nine rookies set out there the forest of death in different paths the goes with everyone else who has made it so far.

During the first day many encounters happen and many lost their heaven or earth scrolls which they were give to by Anko and the other Jounin.

**One day and half later:**

Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke found themselves in a desperate situation against a Grass-ninja who was very fast and skilled. While Sasuke was frozen with fear leaving Naruto to fought on fearlessly, at one point stopping a huge summoned snake.

"You're not hurt, are you scaredy-cat?" Naruto's words eventually snapped Sasuke out of his panic. But however the Grass-ninja attacker turned out to be a ninja by the name of Orochimaru, and Orochimaru used the five element seal on Naruto. Disable Naruto from using the chakra of the nine tail fox.

Calming that Naruto could have killed him if the fight lasted longer. With Naruto out of the battle Sasuke took this moment to try his best, to out best the snake ninja. However, Orochimaru overpower Sasuke in the end Orochimaru gave Sasuke the Cursed Seal of Heaven onto Sasuke's back neck.

Telling the young Uchiha he will eventually come to him if he wishes to become stronger and finally be able to kill his brother, Itachi Uchiha. Orochimaru destroyed Team Seven's Earth Scroll and wish to see them again in a more challenge foes then weak children.

With both Naruto and Sasuke unconscious, Sakura took them where somewhere to be safe out of harm's way. Hiding the boys inside a large hollow thick tree, Sakura stay up through the night guarding the boys.

**Elsewhere few hours later: Three Am in the morning**

"Well we got our Heaven scroll in no time." Neji Hyuga spoke as Team Neji was having a normal team meeting while Rock Lee and Tenten were listening to their leader.

"It was pretty easy thanks to Tenten's traps." Tenten grin friendly as Lee spoke of her traps.

"Yes it saved us chakra and energy. But let's not forget there others who will do anything to get what's ours." Neji said while Tenten spoke up "Well I better go set more traps then what will you two will do?"

"Ah yes it is the morning not many of us has slept in awhile. I will go out and do my morning training. What of you Neji?" Lee asked.

"I will take a small nap here we'll meet back in one hour." Everyone nod their heads and set out to what they said they'll do.

**With Rock Lee:**

Rock Lee was doing his morning training he does every morning, climb a high tree and shake the tree and grab one-hundred leafs before they touch the ground. Rock Lee heard a noise coming from not too far from his location.

Lee sent off to find out what noise that was.

Lee saw Sakura was corner by three Sound Ninjas. Lee saw both Naruto and Sasuke were out cold and Sakura was doing her best to defeat them. Lee knew they needed his help so the young brave ninja join the fight.

Rock Lee round house kicked Zaku away from Sakura.

Sakura looked beat up her hair was cut "L-Lee?" she was surprise to see Rock Lee come to her aid.

**Few Moments Ago before Lee arrive:**

"Must stay…awake…must protect them." Sakura felt sleepy she never stays up before. But she had too in order to protect her friends.

"Surprise, surprise, surprise didn't think we would see you here." A male's voice spoke which got Sakura's attention. It was Team Dosu. Dosu, Kin and Zaku came out standing a few feet away from Sakura.

Sakura smiled when seeing them as Zaku set off one of the traps. A giant log came down at them but Zaku use his sonic wave attack to destroy the log. Kin grabbed Sakura by the hair in a handful grab.

"Don't worry we just want the Uchiha kid." Kin told Sakura.

"Kin we can't take any chances they all die." Dosu told Kin.

"Yeah we'll kill the Uzumaki kid first then the Uchiha." Zaku smirked.

Kin look a bit surprise by this _'Kill them all.'_

"I won't let that happen." Sakura said as she cut her long pink hair to save her friends. She stab Zaku in the right arm and bite his left arm "Get off me!" Zaku punch Sakura in the face trying to get her off.

Then out of nowhere came the green beast of Konoha Rock Lee.

**Back to present time:**

"Don't worry Sakura I Rock Lee is here to save the day." Lee smiled knowing he can defeat them. Sakura smiled glad to see someone who isn't the enemy.

"Time to end this enough fooling around." Dosu said while Rock Lee was ready to pick them off one at a time. Lee first came at Kin who got caught off guard he quick punch her to the stomach taking her out of the fight.

Zaku blast his sonic wave at Lee but miss and attack Kin who was out cold, Kin's body got blasted away.

"What are you doing that was your team mate?" Lee yelled at Zaku.

Zaku chuckle "The village of Sound main rule is when you're on the battle the person you must protect is yourself." Rock Lee got angry at Zaku and deiced to tech him some lesson on team work. But Lee tick Zaku while thinking he was running toward him. Lee vanishes and reappeared behind Dosu and uppercut kick him into the air.

Lee wraps some bandages around Dosu and holds him tight about to send him down into the ground.

"Primary Lotus" Lee yell out his attack and crash down to the ground. But lucky for Dosu, Zaku soften the impact by using his Slicing Sound Wave attack into the ground.

Once back on his feet Dosu came at Lee and swing his right arm at Lee but miss as the sound coming from Dosu's right arm created a sound wave. Lee covered his ears but couldn't block Dosu next attack. Lee was defeated "Lee!" Sakura yelled his name.

**Naruto's Mind:**

The sound of yelling and screaming the noise of the battle between Sakura and Rock Lee was being heard by Naruto. Even while he was out cold he heard them he heard their voices.

'_I got to help them I gotta wake up I must I have to save my friends.' _

Naruto's stomach was in pain his red chakra was seal away but Naruto's will power wasn't. His will to save Sakura and Lee grew stronger and stronger.

**Back in the real world:**

Naruto open his crystal blue eyes he raised up to see Lee was defeated and Sakura was next.

Right before Dosu was about to strike down Sakura with one blow, Naruto came from nowhere and gave Dosu a mean right hook to the face.

"What the hell the brat is wake up." Zaku yelled.

Naruto tighten his right fist with a mean looked on his face "Damn right nobody mess with my friends and gets away with it!"

**-Dosu and Zaku vs. Naruto Theme plays-**

"I've been waiting for this. Time to kill Kin's little friend." Zaku came at Naruto. Naruto back step and thrust Punch Zaku in the face. Dosu came from behind Naruto quickly duck and roll when Naruto roll he use his feet to grab Dosu by the head and toss him using his feet to a tree.

'_When did Naruto become so strong?'_ Sakura was amaze at Naruto's strength how quick he was. And how much damage he was doing. Dosu came at Naruto again but this time he swings his right arm doing the same thing he did with Lee. But Naruto lend back only a little bit he grab Dosu right arm and kneed Dosu in the face.

Naruto blow out by Zaku surprise attack case Naruto to smash his face to a thick hard wooden tree knotting Naruto out from the fighting, cheating was the way how Zaku and Dosu fight.

"That a unfair match." A voice spoke which got everyone's attention.

It was Neji Hyuga and with him Tenten both were unpleased to see Dosu and Zaku cheating and double team on one person. And worst of all attacking their team mate Rock Lee.

**-The Theme stops-**

And just when Neji was about to teach Dosu and Zaku a lesson a certain red eyes woken to steal the show, Naruto and Lee did the most damage to Dosu and Zaku they would have done much more if Naruto had woken earlier but none of that matters now.

Sasuke Uchiha easily overpowered Zaku and broke his arms using his new found power The Cursed Seal.

Dosu gave Team Seven Team Dosu's Heaven scroll he took Zaku body and said to Sasuke "Tell the Uzumaki brat I won't forget this and you can have Kin she no longer any use to us anymore."

**Few moments later:**

Team ShikaInoChou came and help out.

Ino gave Sakura new haircut while Tenten woke up Lee with a good old shake them like a leaf, and Naruto was awaken by Shikamaru and Chouji by bang him on the head.

Naruto found Kin shortly after everyone left to finish what they were doing. Kin was bleeding from the head. When Kin woke up the first she saw were Naruto's crystal blue eyes looking down at her as their eyes met for the second time.

"Kin are you alright?" Kin slowly rose up with her head wrap with small bandages.

"Naruto…where is Dosu and Zaku?" she asked him.

"They left and said you're not part of their team anymore." Sasuke Uchiha told Kin while Kin pause for a moment '_Those jerks damn my head hurts who need them anyway_.'

"Come on Kin we're not out of woods yet." Naruto smiled at Kin "We're team mates after all."

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well."

**Four minutes ago:**

"Naruto she's an enemy we can't let her join us." Sasuke said

"Sasuke she's not really bad. She's a good person."

"Naruto you just met her two days ago and you're telling me as if you know her already." Sasuke frowned while Sakura was taking care of Kin's wounds while the boys were talking over what to do with her.

"Trust me I know. Call me an idiot but I believe she can be a part of our team and be a great help." Naruto told the Uchiha while Sasuke sighed at defeat knowing Naruto would not give up or shut up about it "Fine but if she does betray us YOU have to take care of it."

"Don't worry Sasuke I got this no sweat trust me Naruto Uzumaki is never wrong." Naruto smiled and grinned.

**Back to the present time:**

Kin has joined Team Seven. Kin was grateful to Naruto for being so kind and had his Team Mates given in and accepted Kin as one of them. Kin told Sakura she was sorry by grabbing her hair telling Team Seven she was only following orders.

Sasuke then ask Kin a good question "Why did you try to assassinate me?"

"I don't know why but our orders were to kill you, not sure why you're just a kid." Kin told him.

"Kin how old are you?" Sakura asked.

"Fourteen and I'll be fifteen next July." Kin told her age as Naruto kind of embarrass Kin was two years older than him and yet he liked her. Naruto saw that Kin wasn't a bad person at all and well Naruto was hoping Kin would have the same feelings for him too.

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun!" a familiar voice was heard from behind them.

It was Rock Lee who came out from the blue "Lee what are you doing here?" Sakura asked Lee.

As Lee explained his reason "I heard that your earth was destroy so." Lee gave Team Seven a Earth scroll.

"Lee when did you?" Lee cut off Sakura "A group of Rain ninjas I encounter much after we encounter you guys. We had two earth scrolls Neji told me to dispose of it but when I remember you guys need one!"

"Wow that saves us the trouble then." Naruto chuckle with a big grin "Thanks." Lee nod and saw Kin and was about to ask but Naruto only said "New member." Lee nod his head again and spoke to Kin "I am sorry about before."

"It's ok we were enemies that time name's Kin." She told Lee.

"Yes now were all friends good luck Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Kin-chan and Sasuke-kun." With that said and done Lee vanish from their sights as Team Seven head toward the tower in the head of the Forest of Death.

**Next Time-Battle in the Tower, Kin's New Life begins, **

**There you have of chapter II, I already got 30 favorites and 34 alerts and only Seven reviews man, I just post the story the other day and already it getting points hahahaha, thank you everyone. Now next chapter NarutoXKin will take a major effect.**

**Also I put some soundtrack for the story on my profile like Dosu and Zaku vs Naruto Theme.**

**One person ask me to add Karin to NarutoXKinXTayuya pairing, I might or might not I'll keep that on mind.**

**Well don't have much say well later everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Naruto series**

**Chapter III-Battle in the Tower, Kin's New Life begins**

**Forest of Death:**

"What are you going to do now we can't go on through this exam without Kin?" Zaku said while Dosu knew what to do "We are here to kill Sasuke Uchiha that is all. I am sure Orochimaru has another plan."

As a voice spoke from behind the two "Ah I see so Kin has left the party and join Naruto-kun team?" the voice belong to Orochimaru who was in his Sound Jounin outfit disguised "Lord Orochimaru." The two spoke with their heads bow down to him.

"Don't worry I have set a plan." Orochimaru hand over to Dosu both Earth and Heaven scroll "Go to the tower your third member awaits for you."

'_I wonder who is replacing for Kin,'_ Dosu wondered

As Dosu and Zaku went off to the tower while Orochimaru stay behind only smiled with delight "Ah yes my plan is going so well now, little plans has been change but that won't change my goal to crush the leaf village."

**With Team Seven:**

"Ah finally we're here." Both Naruto and Sakura said at the same time while Kin and Sasuke sweatdrop together couldn't agree more with them.

After entering inside the long tower in the heart of the forest of death, the team then was reading the billboard and tells them to open the two scrolls.

In a puff of smoke standing in front of them was Iruka Naruto's Sakura's and Sasuke's former teacher before they became Genin.

"Iruka-sensei." The three members of Team seven said.

"Glad to see you have made it this far. Well done Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. You passed the second half of the Chunin exams. Come with me I will show where everyone else is being held." Iruka then notice Kin being with them.

"And you are?" Iruka asked Kin.

"She's a new member of our team." Naruto said with a big grin at Iruka.

Iruka looked at her headband she was from Sound did something happen in the forest of death? That could cause Kin to switch side. However seeing Naruto grinning was more than enough reason to leave this alone.

**Later on the third floor of the tower:**

Team seven plus Kin were sitting in a small room that reminds them of the teacher break room back at the ninja academy. There was a small kitchen there with a big couch fit for six people or more, Sasuke was sitting in the blue chair but this chair was special there was about two more. Sasuke put a coin in as the chair shook.

Naruto seeing how this looks fun and seem to make you relax Naruto join in sitting to the chair next to Sasuke and put a coin in as well "Thhhhhhhhattt feelllllllls GooooooooooooDDDDDDD." Naruto said as the chair rumble the girls couldn't help but laugh. As Naruto and Sasuke were now having a contest of who can out shake who. As Sasuke put more coins in his chair as Naruto did the same.

"Challlllenging meeeeee Naruuuuuuto?" Sasuke said while smirking.

"Yeahhhhhhh got a aaaaaaa problem Sasuuuuuuukkkkkkke!" Naruto smirk back

Kakashi enter the room only to find has his team went insane or what? Seeing Sakura laughing and Sasuke and Naruto putting more coins in "Heyyyyyyy Kkkkkakashi-seeeeensei!" Naruto said while Sasuke wave.

Kakashi could only facepalm "Oh dear." He said hoping the kids had fun in the forest.

**Moment later:**

"So if you two have enough of having fun. I would like to ask who the new girl?" Kakashi jerk his right hand thump back at Kin.

"Her name is Kin she's our new friend Kakashi-sensei."

"New friend didn't think you would make a new friend in the forest of death?" Kakashi chuckle a little while Kin was hoping Kakashi would be okay with this and no trouble will happen. However Kakashi look at Kin and said "Well I'm fine with this I believe another girl should make things a lot more fun. Two guys and one girl do seem a bit unfair in the sex department of team mates. But I have no control who in the team, I believe Lord Hokage would like to talk with you, Kin was it?"

"Kakashi-sensei the old man won't treat Kin bad will he?" Naruto looked a bit worry for the safely of his new friend.

"Don't worry I am sure Lord Hokage just want to talk with Kin that's all. No harm will come to her I promise you have my word. But right now you three need to save your strength you did good work out there so rest up tomorrow the rest of everyone else should be here by tomorrow." Kakashi said as he and Kin left the room, Kin look back at Naruto one last time with worry look.

"Hope thing will go well." Naruto said as Sasuke said with a lazy stare "Don't worry I'm your girlfriend will be fine Naruto." Naruto turn and smile at Sasuke "Thanks Sasuke." Few seconds later it finally hit Naruto.

"She's NOT MY GIRLFRIEND JUST A FRIEND." Naruto yelled.

"You're so loud Naruto can't you take a joke?" Sasuke said.

"Ha joke coming from a guy who can't tell a joke from his own-"

**Elsewhere with Kin:**

Kin was sitting in a chair in a dark room. Looking bit nervous on how the outcome will turn out knowing they will question her for sure. But Kakashi was at her side which gave her a good sign this will be not so bad after all.

"_**Kin's Theme 2 plays:**_

Sarutobi the third Hokage into the room with him were two Anbu wearing a bear and owl masks. Sarutobi stand there in front of Kin and smiled at her "Hello Kin how are you? Are you enjoying your visit at our village?"

"Yes I am your village is very big much bigger from what I heard." she answer.

"Now Kin I wish to ask you some question. You can answer them but if the question fills too much for you then I will make it less of a problem for you." Kin nod her head "Good."

"Can we get some light in here it's really dark in here." Kin told Sarutobi.

Sarutobi snap his fingers as the bottom floor was light up with grow in the dark symbol of fire making the looking a lot cooler and let scary for Kin.

"Thanks." She said.

Sarutobi smiled "Your welcome my dear, now here is the first question. Why did you leave your squad?"

That was an easy question "I was betray by my own team mates and Naruto. He found me and asked his team mate could I join in. he's younger then I am but he has a kind heart. We only met two days ago and already he treats me as if he knew me for a life time."

"Your right Naruto-kun does have a good heart. When it comes to friendship it is very importation to him. Now Kin for my second question is what the village of Sound is and who made it? I never heard of this village not until about one month ago." Kin look very worried she didn't want to get in trouble or case any problems so her answer was.

"Can we skip that question?" Kin looked at Sarutobi _'I know I'm not no longer with Sound but.'_

"Can you at least tell me your origin?" he asked.

Kin sigh before she spoke about her origin her face told them she didn't want to talk about it but she did anyway "I was born from a small family. My father was a farmer and so was my mother but she died when I was four. When I was six our farm was attack by thieves they killed my father. I watch them kill him I was hiding too afraid to do anything. When they left they burn the farm and my home. I was homeless and alone, when then I met him…and he gave me a new home I wasn't afraid anymore and my new life began."

"And who is him? Is he the leader of the village of Sound do you know his name?" Kakashi asked Kin as Kin didn't say anything "I can tell you but in the end it won't matter I'll be dead."

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked as Kin remove her Sound headband and lift up her long hair to show her back neck to them as a strange symbol was mark on her.

"What is this?" Kakashi asked.

"A bomb seal." Kin said

_**Kin's Theme 2 stops playing:**_

"A BOMB!" Kakashi and Sarutobi, mainly Kakashi look highly upset and spook.

Kin explain to Kakashi and Sarutobi about the bomb seal on her back neck "Everyone who's a Genin of Sound is given one. In case of if we betray our village if we give you information or tell you anything about our leader it goes off and well boom. Only the Genin are given these I don't know why but only the Genin of Sound has these bomb seals."

"Think we can remove it?" Kakashi asked Sarutobi.

"I am not sure."

Once again Kin explains "The only person who can do that is the village leader right hand man. But I can't tell you his name either or boom. The bomb alone of one person is enough to destroy half of your village. I think the reason why Dosu and Zaku left me is so I can spill the beans to you guys and take you off like that."

"There must be a way to remove it?" Kakashi rub his chain thinking of a way.

Sarutobi turn to face Kakashi and said "Right now there's nothing we can do. Kakashi I am placing Kin apart of Team seven from this day forward Kin is a leaf ninja of Konoha. If only Tsunade or Jiraiya was here I know for sure they would know a way to undo this."

"You can go Kin thank you, you were very useful today." Kin nod her head as Kakashi and Kin left the room _'I have a feeling this is Orochimaru's doing. I see his ways are twisted as ever.'_

_**A Day later:**_

Team Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten and Guy, Suna were there all line up beside one another in a roll. Team Sound was also there Dosu and Zaku and a mask girl was there. Nobody was sure who she was she wore a black mask that covers her whole face but her brown eyes. She wore light green jacket with dark blue shirt and black tight pants.

Nobody who she was but one person did that person was Kin. Kin was right behind Naruto as she look over at the Team Sound. _'It can't be…of course she was here as well damn. We're in trouble.'_

Kakashi, Might Guy, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, all stood at Sarutobi's side as the third Hokage was about to give out a speech about the team that has made so far and was proud of them however that was change when.

A Jounin appeared from nowhere and spoke "Forgive me Lord Hokage but I believe we have must an preliminaries match up. Since there are twenty two people are. We didn't think so many would pass and reason why must cut down the numbers before the finals."

"I see very well then." Sarutobi said with a nod.

'_Ah great more I thought we were done.'_ Naruto thought

'_Damn I was hoping to catch a break.' _Sasuke thought

'_Battle after battle.' _Sakura thought

'_I'll handle anything they can throw at me.' _Gaara thought

'_If Naruto or the other get match up with her, they won't stand a chance.' _Kin thought as she stares at the new Sound member of Team Dosu. Kin didn't like this at all and wish things weren't going to get worst.

The worst is yet to come…

**Next Time-Battle in the tower, Kin's new life begins part II**

**Hey everyone Bunji the wolf here to bring you Chapter III, hope you like it and sorry about it not being a longer chapter. This week been going rough and all but anyway more is to come for this story, who is the unknown female sound member who replace Kin? Find out next time in the story, well I don't have much to say this time later everyone!**


	4. Chapter update and news

Hey everyone here to give ya some news of the story "Naruto's Lucky Day" I have been busy this week but hopeful this friday or saturday I will have freetime well I hope I do get my freetime I need to finish Chapter Four for you all. And also I am glad you all liked this story as well, there's not too many NarutoXKin fic out there now these days.

But I have three questions for everyone.

**Question 1**-Who should Naruto face in the battle tower?

Naruto Vs. Kiba

Naruto Vs. Zaku

Naruto Vs. Dosu

Naruto Vs. Shino

Naruto Vs. the masked sound ninja

**Question 2**-What Naruto and Kin should do for one full month with or without Jiraiya.

A-Try to befriend Gaara

B-Land of Kuma-My own original mini arc for that part

C-Go to land of sea-meet Isaribi

D-Work on their relationship (make from being friends to boyfriend and girlfriend)

E-All of above

**Question 3-**Should I have the Sasuke arc happen?

Yes-Keep it canon wise of that part

No-Nah change it up it's your story Bunji make it different but fun.

Well that's all I have to say about this update of this story, and also I am sorry for those who were waiting for a chapter in this part. I am really sorry but lately I hadn't had time for my chapters/stories but will try to get time of my own and make it happen.

That's all for now everyone see ya later!


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto series but I do own the idea of the story and OC characters.**

**Chapter IV-Battle in the tower, Kin's new life begins Part II**

The second battle has begun within the battle tower, Team 7, 8, 10, Guy, Dosu, Suna and Kabuto were there. Naruto and Rock Lee were the most ones that were ready to go whoever they were facing.

The first battle was already on the way.

Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akadou was the first battle of the third half of the Chunin exams. The battle wasn't as long or difficult but it was difficult for Sasuke for the first half of the battle. But in the end Sasuke Uchiha was able to overcome Yoroi with ease without the help of the curse seal.

But after the first battle was done everyone wasn't really surprise that Sasuke Uchiha would lose the fight. The thought of everyone believed he wouldn't lose was bugging Naruto only a little bit.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," Naruto asked his sensei while the copy ninja turn to his student "Yes Naruto?"

"Since Kin-chan is now a member of our team does this means she will be fighting as well?" Naruto turn to look at Kin who like everyone else was looking at the broad to see who will fight next. Kakashi took a quick thought for the moment the copy ninja thought of this which was a good question for Naruto to bring up.

And so Kakashi's answer was "Yes everyone in Team Seven will show everyone their skills and strength that goes for the new members as well." Kin overheard the copy ninja spoke while Kin wasn't worry about fighting to prove herself as a member of Team Seven.

But she was a little worried about Naruto or anyone of Team Seven fighting the masked ninja of Team Dosu. While Dosu and Zaku were glaring at Naruto and Kin from afar, Kin saw the two staring at Naruto Uzumaki. Didn't like the fact her former Team members are out for blood and its Naruto's blood they were after she believed.

But once Sasuke Uchiha rejoined Team Seven on the second floor after his match was over leaving everyone else to fight their battles "Hey Sasuke how you feeling?" Naruto patted Sasuke on the back as Sasuke groan in pain "Oops sorry Sasuke." Sasuke glared at Naruto while Kakashi and Naruto sweatdrop together while Kin sighed and Sakura giving Sasuke a worried looked.

Kin peak over to look at Sasuke "You look like crap." Sasuke sweatdrop even though Kin was right he did look like crap. Sasuke didn't really want to hear it especially from their new team member/friend. Sasuke just sighed "I just need to rest a bit that's all."

Kakashi rub his chin for a moment before speaking to Sasuke "Naruto, Sakura, Kin I'm going to take Sasuke to the sickroom to have him a good quick up. It won't take long." Sasuke moaned in disappointed "Do I really have to?" Kakashi nod his head "Yes you do Sasuke."

"Have fun."

"See ya around Sasuke."

"Take care Sasuke-kun."

But once Sasuke and Kakashi left the stage it was another battle on the field to be on the show. While everyone was waiting for the next name to be pulled on the list mostly Naruto and Rock Lee were hoping they would be next hopefully to be picked.

Dosu Kinuta vs. Chouji Akimichi was the names that were post on the screen broad. Naruto and Lee moan in despair while both share their thoughts _'Rats! I thought I was next?' _were their thoughts. While for Dosu and Zaku, Dosu smirk under his bandages mask "So I got the fat one. What a shame I was hoping to fight they Uzumaki to have a rematch with him." while Zaku chuckle with a big smile on his face as Zaku patted Dosu on his right shoulder "Don't worry you might face him in the finals. But if you don't maybe he and I can have my revenge on Kin's boyfriend."

Dosu looked at Zaku with a bored look "Either way let's not have revenge control us."

"Whatever you say Dosu."

But for the battle between Dosu and Chouji the battle really didn't take long for it end. Once Chouji used his human boulder jutsu attack trying to end his battle soon as possible, Dosu simply side-step out of the way and punch Chouji from behind easily defeating Chouji. In a ten second match Ino was disappointed and for Shikamaru well Shikamaru…

"What a drag well Chouji didn't really want to fight in the finals. So it's no lost for us knowing Chouji he's gonna be hungry after this." Shikamaru said to his sensei Asuma. While Asuma chuckle and sighed afterward "Poor Chouji."

"Food…I need food." Chouji spoke while lying on the ground defeated.

"You sure do have strange friends Naruto." Kin said to her team mate while Naruto sigh "Chouji always thinking with his stomach and not his brain." The young Uzumaki scratch the back of his head. Dosu looking upward at Kin _'She's easily warming up to them. I'm surprise she hasn't spill the information to them if she hasn't boom guess I shouldn't judge her so soon. But our new team mate I wonder what's her skills are?' _turn to look at his new team mate.

After a few moments the next fight is picked up for the next round and the next fight would be?

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka was the next round up next for everyone to watch. Naruto scream out joy "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Naruto scream loudly while Kiba and his pet dog Akamaru were very pleases to face off with Naruto.

Naruto and Kiba jumped down at the same time ready to face one another right here and right now. Naruto smirked at Kiba while the Inuzuka smirk right back at the Uzumaki. Naruto looked up at Kin "Watch me Kin I'll win this battle no swear."

Kiba laughed "You gotta be kidding your luck is about to run out Naruto. You were lucky to make it this far." Akamaru braked with joy agreeing with Kiba on that. Naruto tighten his headband "I vow to win!"

"Come on Naruto show us what you got!" Kiba smiled. Kiba put his pet dog Akamaru on the ground and crack his knuckles. His eyes were fixed on his target Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto's blue eyes met with Kiba's eyes.

**Naruto Vs. Kiba **

**Round 1 FIGHT!**

Kiba thrust tackle at Naruto but missed when Naruto quickly side-step. Kiba's claws nearly rip through Naruto's jacket "Whoa hey watch it dog-boy!" Kiba chuckle he was enjoying this seeing fear in Naruto's eyes.

Kiba dash tackled at Naruto once more. However Naruto once again side-step and duck avoiding Kiba's attacks Naruto forgot about Akamaru who stank his fangs into Naruto's right leg "Hey let go you little mud!" Kiba use this moment to strike at Naruto with his guard down.

Kiba slash and slice at Naruto's back tore a nasty mark on Naruto's back jacket. Akamaru let go of Naruto's right leg and back away while Naruto turn to his right only to be slice by Kiba. This time Kiba tore Naruto's jacket in the front however lucky for Naruto his chainmail saved him from having a cut open front.

Naruto grab Kiba's head after getting slice up. He head butted the Inuzuka hoping Kiba would take a while to recover. Naruto grab Kiba by the jacket shoulder and jump over him only to toss Kiba to the ground but Naruto's plan was stop when Akamaru came at his face and bite him on the only.

Naruto let go of Kiba, Kiba recover and grab Naruto by the back of his neck. And smash him to the ground head first. Shikamaru, Ino, Kin, Sakura looked away while everyone watched. Naruto's body fell down afterward.

Five second later everyone thinks Kiba K.O Naruto but Naruto's hands started to move the Uzumaki got up "Damn it I thought my attack would work. Damn it if wouldn't for your dog I would have won this match in five seconds."

"Think again Naruto your fighting me and Akamaru." Kiba petted Akamaru on his head. Naruto sigh with a piss look on his face. It was a cool move but it backfired on him he was hoping that attack would make Kin like him more.

He was thinking Kin must have think of a loser or not as strong she thought he was. But strangely enough Kin was still watching him still watching him. _'Alright Naruto you can do this. You're not a losing just need to be careful with your plans.' _

Naruto focus on summoning his chakra but there was one little problem. Naruto felt his chakra wasn't gathering all together. He felt weaker in calling out his chakra he wasn't sure why was this happening he thought oh I must have used a lot more chakra in the forest then he thought.

'What the hell?' Naruto suddenly remember he let his guard down again but this time it was by mistake. Kiba took this shot to strike Naruto down for good. Naruto saw Akamaru was ready to keep Naruto at bay again ready to nib at his legs.

But however thing were different this time "Alright Akamaru it's time to end this." Akamaru bark with joy as Akamaru jumped on Kiba's back after said "Man Beast Clone!" Akamaru transform into a clone of Kiba looking pissed and deadly as Kiba was. Both of them were ready to rip Naruto into two if the boy made the right move and the fight is over.

Naruto was about to use his shadow clone to even the fight but he know Kiba and Akamaru wouldn't give him the chance too. Kiba came at Naruto and so did Akamaru from behind as the two dashes toward Naruto. Naruto high jumped in the air and the two crash into one another casing a major head butt of pain for the two. Naruto used this short moment to finish his move on Kiba as he kicked Akamaru who turn back into his normal small dog form.

Naruto summon three shadow clones. The real Naruto grab Kiba by the shoulder and jump over and smash him down to the ground head first. Naruto still had his hold on Kiba and toss him into the air while clone two grab Kiba and toss him even farer into the air and clone one and round house kicked Kiba in the face. Clone three flip high into the air and drop kicked Naruto in the chest hard as Kiba fell down to the ground only to be caught by the real Naruto. Naruto was the winner of the match he didn't want to end this battle nasty a little bloody it was but a good fight Naruto believed.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" said the ill Jounin.

Everyone was surprise Naruto won his battle some thought it would turn out different. But in the end Naruto Uzumaki was clearly the winner of his battle. Rock Lee cried out for joy of Naruto's victory "A great battle."

Might Guy chuckle with delight he smiled "Ah yes of course he would win this battle. He is one of Kakashi's students. Naruto's burning youth has indeed shown us all that he's soul burns with such will power of youth." Guy chuckle and laughed loudly while Kin, Sakura and Ino, Shikamaru sweatdrop together knowing Guy is indeed a bit of a good happy man.

'_Wow Naruto sure can pull off single battle. I'm glad Dosu and Zaku were wrong about him being weak.'_ Kin's thought about Naruto's state and was glad he won his battle against Kiba, and also glad that he wasn't fighting the masked sound ninja.

Naruto left the battle ground and went up the stairs to join everyone on the right side were Kin, Sakura, Ino, Guy, Lee and Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai, Asuma and Neji. Although he won his battle he didn't win it without damage Kiba clawed Naruto's back good the only place his chainmail armor couldn't protect.

Bleeding only a little but bleeding from the back is a serious wound. Hinata used this moment and speak to Naruto "…Naruto-kun I-I have something…that might fix you up." Naruto still didn't know why Hinata would act strange when she speaks to him.

However Kin, Kurenai, Rock Lee, Guy knew why but they kept it themselves especially Kin. Kin didn't want to jump the gun so soon she liked Naruto a lot. He's different and fun guy and also he saved her and now they on the same team.

Naruto recover his jacket and lift the back of his orange color T-shirt to show Hinata. His back a bit shy and nervous at first, Hinata rubbed the healing omit on to Naruto's back there was three deep claw marks made by Kiba and Akamaru but lucky for Naruto they were deeper than 3 inches to case any fatal wounds.

Naruto felt the wounds closing up healing up fast it was wonderful "Thanks Hinata I feel much better thanks a lot." Naruto gave Hinata a nice friendly hug. Everyone was fine with the big friendly hug from Naruto however Hinata…fainted when Naruto gave her the hug "Man she is a weird girl?"

**One-Hour later:**

Many battles were fought after Naruto's and Kiba's battle. Temari and Tenten had their battle although the battle wasn't very long. Temari's skills of the wind prove she was one of the few with top skills to win this exam with no problem.

Ino and Sakura had their battle as well the two friends fighting one another. But in the end the battle itself was a tie and neither of them were chosen on in the finals. The battle Kin enjoyed the most was seeing her former team mate Zaku get defeated by one of Naruto's friends he's name was Shino was a bit odd for a ninja bug users.

But the look on Zaku's face when Shino told not to use his air attacks only case to destroy his own arms was a priceless look and Kin loved it. While Dosu sighed in disappointment _'Zaku you fool.'_

The masked fighter looked over at Dosu and whisper to his ear "Lord Orochimaru is watching you all." Dosu glare at the masked fighter and he didn't take his eyes off her for a second. Dosu just remain silence and kept his thoughts to himself.

'_That masked fighter I wonder who she is and more importation of what Orochimaru's plans are? Kin's betrayal was a surprise even for me. I guess that's what we get for having a daughter of a farmer turn into a ninja.' _Dosu's thoughts were as the next persons to face in battle were.

The masked fighter was up next as everyone watches her wondering what her skills are and who would she face next in battle?

**Next Time**-** Battle in the tower, Kin's new life begins Part III**

**Who shall be the one who face the masked fighter?**

**Kin**

**Gaara**

**Neji**

**Rock Lee**

**Kankuro**

**Shikamaru**

**Hinata**

**I thank everyone who voted so far in the past chapter. And I hope everyone enjoy this chapter, more will come soon!**

**And also Happy Birthday Naruto Uzumaki! **


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto series but the idea of the story and OC characters.**

**Chapter V-Battle in the tower, Kin's new life begins Part III**

Many battles were fought many winners and losers were shown and named. But now this battle-tower is about to come close to the end.

As the mask fighter of the sound village was up next, she was would fight was about to be shown.

Would it be Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Hinata, Hyuga, Shikamaru Naru, Kankuro or Gaara of the Desert?

All eyes were focus on who this mask fighter was and what she could do. And when the name appeared on the broad who she will be fighting all eyes widen in surprise as Gaara of the Desert closed his eyes and vanish into sand dust and reappeared down below on battle floor.

**Mask fighter vs. Gaara of the Desert!**

But before the battle began the ill Jounin asked the mask fighter "What is your name? And would remove your mask?" The mask fighter looked up at Orochimaru who was still hiding as a Jounin team leader of the team Dosu.

Orochimaru nod his head with a snaky smiled on his face.

The mask fighter remove her mask and shown everyone her face. As the mask was remove long red hair shot out and reach down to her back. Her eyes were brown colored but yet looked very angry. Her face was shown as the female mask fighter then spoke her name "Tayuya."

Tayuya vs. Gaara of the Desert was now on the screen broad.

Kin frown it was just as she feared _'So it was her, the deadly melody of the sound five Tayuya of the north gate.' _Tayuya looked up at everyone with angry eyes those eyes even made Guy and Kakashi sweatdrop at the same time _'This might be an ugly fight.' _Kakashi thought to himself.

Once the battle started Gaara was the first one to attack Tayuya, but Tayuya was quick on her feet. She hopped side to side avoiding Gaara's grab attacks. Tayuya launch a paper-bomb at Gaara but quickly Gaara's sand grabbed it and allow it blow up as it had no effect on Gaara being it never reach him.

Gaara was fixed on defeating or killing Tayuya. He really didn't have time to bet wasting Chakra on her. Tayuya kept avoiding Gaara's sand easily for being a woman, Gaara thought that was the reason she was so easily to avoided his attacks. Tayuya liked Gaara didn't want to waste chakra during this fight. Tayuya dash toward Gaara, knowing she was going to attack him, Gaara didn't do anything he knew his sand guard would protect him. Tayuya tighten her right fist and launch it at Gaara.

_'You can't hurt me.'_ Gaara thought to himself knowing he was always right. However Tayuya wasn't a normal ninja fighter Gaara thought. Amazing enough Tayuya actually punched Gaara in the face her punch broke through his sand.

Gaara flew two feet away from Tayuya. Gaara shook his head he knew something was wrong. For a quick moment he saw Tayuya's right hand had strange marking on it. And a purple glowing chakra was glowing off her right hand for a moment. Gaara didn't like this at all. He would have to be more careful for now on. Gaara clap his hands together and created two large sand hands as they reach out to grab Tayuya. But once again Gaara saw a part of Tayuya's body glowing with purple chakra but this time it was her feet.

Tayuya dash toward Gaara avoiding his sand hands attacks. And back-flip kicked Gaara, Gaara fell down to the ground landing on his head first before his body hit the ground. Gaara's face was cracking bits of sand and dirt was falling off him.

Gaara was getting really piss he didn't like this at all he felt he was being cheated somehow. Even though Tayuya was using chakra to fight him, Gaara felt there was something else behind this. Gaara looked up at Orochimaru with a stare filled with venom. When he looked at Tayuya he could see someone else was there with her.

While up above Kin watched the fight and kind of felt sorry for Gaara, she knew he was gonna lose. Tayuya was on a different level then he and Naruto was. Even Naruto was frowning while watching the fight.

'_I won't let my existed disappear.'_ Gaara thought to himself.

'_It's Time to put this beast to sleep.'_ Tayuya suddenly smiled. Tayuya reach from left side of her hips and took her weapon of choice. Her flute Tayuya chuckle knowing this fight was over right here and right now.

"Now hear my melody, Melody Crying Beast!" Tayuya played a special melody for Gaara. When she first started there was nothing no sound not even a note. But suddenly enough Gaara heard it he heard it clear as a whisper the sound was a very high note. Gaara held his head as he began to scream out in pain, Gaara got on his knees while screaming in pain. Gaara's eyes widen in fear and pain it was driving him nuts as well. But as Gaara looked upward he saw Naruto Uzumaki was having the same thing.

'_He can hear it too?'_ Gaara thought to himself. Gaara and Naruto's ears were bleeding. Kin and Kakashi, Rock Lee and Sakura were trying to find out why only Naruto and Gaara were the only one screaming in pain.

Gaara got up from the ground trying to fight it. Gaara had about enough from Tayuya as the boy screamed out in fury **"YOU WON'T MAKE MY EXISTED DISAPPEAR! I'LL KILL YOU SAND B**-"but before Gaara could finish what he was about to say. Gaara found himself in a different area he no longer was within the battle area but a different place a dark place the ground had skulls and bones. Suddenly Gaara saw himself slowly melting to the ground.

The sound of Tayuya laughing was being heard. Gaara didn't want to end this way he knew he couldn't die this way. But then something in Gaara snapped something inside just snap. Gaara grab his cheeks and start scratching his skins Gaara was only scratching the sand skin off his own skin.

He let out an inhuman roar as he smash his head down to the ground very hard. When Gaara raise his head up again all of the sand/dirt that protected him were cracking down cracking leaving his face unprotected and as Gaara was about to bash his head down to the ground again.

"ENOUGH!" a voice roar out as everything stopped, Gaara was back in the battle area. Tayuya stop her beast crying melody. As all eyes were turn to the Third Hokage as the third Hokage eyes were furies as Gaara fell to the ground.

"Winner is Tayuya!" said the ill Jounin.

"Gaara!" Temari and Kankuro jumped down to check on their little brother. But to their surprise Gaara was out cold whatever Tayuya did to him screw him over. But just him Naruto Uzumaki was barely hanging on, Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto are you okay?" Kakashi asked the boy. Naruto kept shaking his head and slap his forehead "What the hell was that? Didn't you guys hear it? Oh man I almost went deaf what was that girl doing. That song she played it draw me nut."

Kakashi glare at Tayuya but move his glare down to Gaara _'Only Naruto and that boy were effect what does this mean?' _while Kin glare at Tayuya with a mean stare while Tayuya left the area happy as she rejoin with Dosu. The ninja asked Tayuya "What the hell did you just do?" Tayuya stop smiling but frown at Dosu and whisper to Dosu "A new song Orochimaru wanted me to test out. It seems it worked just fine."

Dosu turn his stare over to Gaara and Naruto and also was lost in thought _'Why did it affect only those two?' _

A team of medic ninjas came to take Gaara to the nearest medical central. The last thing Gaara saw before he completely black out was the stared of a pair of blue eyes.

"I never thought Gaara would be defeated." Kankuro he couldn't believe his little brother was defeated in battle. Even Temari was surprise how Gaara was defeated and how much of a mess Gaara was after Tayuya did to him. Temari gave Tayuya a piss glare hoping she will face Tayuya in the finals.

As the next match would be…

Suddenly a loud voice of cheer was heard as it came from Rock Lee as he saw his name on broad. After Gaara was taken away, Temari left with Gaara to make sure her little brother was alright as Kankuro stay behind.

"Alright now it is my turn to show what I can do." Lee smiled let an out big smiled.

"GO LEE!" Guy cheered his favorite student on. As everyone watched at the broad on who Lee would face and when the name appeared. Everyone eyes widen in surprise as Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Guy all four together sweatdrop at the same-time.

"Forget what I said before this will be an ugly match." Kakashi said.

Guy face-palm "This isn't going to end well."

"Huh what's wrong?" Naruto asked Kakashi and Guy.

**Rock Lee vs. Hinata Hyuga**

Rock Lee blink his eyes twice even he couldn't believe it. He heard a lot of things about Hinata from Neji and Tenten. And also it was one of Lee's codes of honor never harm a lady in combat. Lee was tearful he really wanted to go on to the finals but he didn't want to hurt Hinata in anyway. It wasn't his nature at all Lee was truly a good-guy at heart.

Lee turn and looked up everyone on the right side with tearful as everyone sweatdrop.

"Guy-sensei we got a problem." Lee said.

But then Naruto spoke up "What's wrong why everyone is looking worry?"

Guy looked at Naruto and let out a sigh "It's one of Lee's codes. Lee said he will never lay a hand on a woman. Even in combat he will not lay a hand on a woman."

"And he's fighting Hinata…I see that is a problem." Naruto cross his arm over his chest to think what he can do to help Lee. Kin looked over at Hinata "Hey Hinata do you really want to win?"

"Um it really doesn't matter to me…I just want to prove to everyone I'm really strong."Hinata told Kin as Kin quickly had an idea a good one she believed. Kin jump down to joined Lee as Lee backup a little bit hoping Kin wasn't going to fight him.

Kin point out at Lee and said "How about I take your place?" Lee looked confuse for a moment as Guy jump down to join with the two Genin.

"Lee are you okay with this?" Guy asked.

"No I can't allow Kin-chan to battle Hinata-chan for my sake. But I cannot harm a woman in any way it is my code. But I want to make it to the finals there is a special someone I want face in the finals." Lee was having a very difficult time with this choice.

"I pass my turn." Hinata said as everyone was shock to hear her said that.

Kurenai looked a little bit worried "Hinata are you sure? You sure you really want to do this?" Hinata looked at Kurenai and smiled as she nodded her head "Yes I am sure, I can make up for it during the next time of the Chunin Exams. I have already proven myself strong by being here."

Kurenai smiled at her student and was glad "Alright Hinata it's your move."

"Hinata-chan do you really mean it I can't allow you to throw your chance to be the finals-." Lee was cut off by Hinata "I have made my choice. I can always do it the next time."

Lee suddenly cheered out loud loudly "THANK YOU HINATA-CHAN! FOR THIS I WILL PROTECT YOU UNTIL THE DAY I DIED!" Lee gave Hinata a thump up as his teeth shine bright. As everyone and even Hinata of Konoha sweatdrop together but smiled at Lee glad to see he was happy and also glad that she had made another friend.

Guy laughed "AH It's good to see new allies being made right here right now." Guy turned and looked at Kurenai "Your student, Hinata was it? She has a good heart she doesn't seem the type that wants to fight."

Kurenai sighed but smiled anyway at Hinata "She's different from the others. But different is good this isn't her time to shine, not yet." But a certain Hyuga thought a different reason "She isn't strong to be here in the first place. Only luck and fate has brought her here nothing more."

Rock Lee so rejoined the group as he overheard Neji Hyuga he point at the Hyuga "That is no way to treat your cousin like that Neji. She has made it this far by her own will and strength." But Neji laughed at Lee's remark.

But so as Lee was about to talk back to Neji the next names appeared on the screen.

Neji Hyuga name appeared on the screen as the next name to appeared as the name appeared on the screen. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise while Shikamaru Naru let out a sighed and said "This is going to be troublesome."

**Next Time**-** Battle in the tower, Kin's new life begins Part IV**

**So there you have it was Tayuya after all who was the mask fighter, now I wanna know how did you guys and girls knew it was Tayuya? I didn't give you any hint it was her at all LOL XD, wow you guys and girls read my plans right throught hahahahaha.**

**But anyway up next,**

**Is Neji Hyuga but who he is fighting?**

**Is it Kin or Shikamaru or Kankuro?**

**Also I plan Lee and Hinata battle but didn't really want either one of them to lose since i liked both of them, but I do have plans for Lee and Hinata in this story as well, being Naruto's new friends and also being Kin's friends as well.**

**Now before I go, I know you all are wondering about that song Tayuya played that nearly made Gaara go off the deep end, and nearly made Naruto deaf. Don't worry this isn't the last time you will see Tayuya playing that song. The song Melody of Crying Beast, is a song that Orochimaru made for Tayuya to used to test it out and so far it's result are...well look what happen to Naruto and Gaara it has different effect on the hosts of the one and nine tailed beasts.**

**That's all for now everyone well see ya later!**


End file.
